


Drabble # 4

by wordsalad



Series: Strummer - Drabbles [4]
Category: Meryl Streep/Don Gummer RPF, STRUMMER - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, PWP, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May I dance you, Mrs. Gummer?"</p><p>Meryl was startled but smiled lovingly at her husband. She shook her head and chuckled, "I'm sweaty and I smell soo bad Mr. Gummer,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble # 4

**Author's Note:**

> Angel, Kate and I were blabbering nonsense re Strummer and so the idea came about.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.. blah blah.. you know the drill.

It was a warm evening, and Meryl has been going about, driving herself crazy, preparing a meal for a dinner she arranged with friends. Her husband hadn't showed up yet. He'd been at his studio whole day and really, she was hoping she'd be done in the kitchen before he showed up. She felt exhausted and was sweaty and really couldn't wait to get a move on and have a shower.

She was sat at the bar stool waiting patiently for her last dish to boil, and then she'd be good to go.

Music had been playing all afternoon in their apartment. She needed company and mood stabilizer while cooking and what's better than compilation of her favorite music and songs?

Don entered their house and instantly felt hungry. He could smell what his wife was cooking and it literally made him drool. He entered the kitchen and saw his wife typing on her phone. She didn't notice him as Sophie Milman was blasting on in their kitchen.

She looked tired and exhausted, her hair was matted on her forehead with sweat, her apron looked like it could use a good washing, but he thought he'd never seen her more beautiful.

He stared at her for a few more seconds but couldn't help himself as Sophie Milman sang,

_Des yeux qui font baiser les miens,_   
_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,_   
_Voila le portrait sans retouche_   
_De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_   
_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_   
_Il me parle tout bas,_   
_Je vois la vie en rose_

"May I dance you, Mrs. Gummer?"

Meryl was startled but smiled lovingly at her husband. She shook her head and chuckled, "I'm sweaty and I smell soo bad Mr. Gummer,"

"I don't care." Don said as he took his wife's hands, pulled her from the chair. He pulled her towards him and his right arm snaked on her waist. He grinned at her and Meryl was still chuckling when he kissed her sweaty forehead, then her neck, and then pecked on her lips.

"You smell divine, honey."

Meryl laughed, "Shut up."

_Il me dit des mots d'amour,_   
_Des mots de tous les jours,_   
_Et ca me fait quelque chose_   
_Il est entre dans mon coeur_   
_Une part de bonheur_   
_Dont je connais la cause_

Don chuckled, "Your sweat smell like butter and beef and shrimp..I'd love to just eat you. I'm starving."

Meryl laughed and slapped her husband's broad chest. They swayed to the music as Don nuzzled her sweaty neck. His hand wandered downwards and cupped his wife's butt. He then looked up at her and showed his boyish grin.

"How about we continue this dance in the shower, Mrs. Gummer?"

"The meal's not yet ready. I can't leave it yet."

Don pouted, but smiled and got distracted when Nat King Cole's voice filled the kitchen. He looked at Meryl smiled, and sang along, albeit, out of tune, while they were still swaying softly,

"..and the only heart I own, for you and you alone.. that's all that's all.."

Meryl smiled lovingly at her husband, feeling incredibly touched. Little moments like this made her the happiest and she felt like her heart could burst out of her chest any moment.

"..say it's me that you'll adore.. for now and ever more.. that's all." Don sang cheekily and pecked at his wife's nose.

"Okay, Nat King Cole, I gotta get back to cooking." Meryl said, her mega-watt smile etched on her face, as she reluctantly let go of her husband's hand and tried to move away. But Don held her tighter and kissed her fervently before he finally let her go. He playfully slapped her butt and then winked at her and then left her to get back to cooking.

FIN.


End file.
